¡Te amo, papá!
by Xumboo
Summary: Kazuto no era un buen niñero, superhéroe o quizá el mejor padre del mundo mundial. Pero él amaba a Yui, y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿cierto?
1. Chapter 1

**Alerta: Universo Alterno.**

.

.

.

Está bien, él no tenía ni idea de que mierda era lo que se hacía en estos casos, es más, se dió cuenta que sin Asuna su utilidad en el contexto familiar era muy bajo, o quizá nada.

La Kirigaya (a él le encantaba decirle de esa forma agregando un sufijo "san"), había salido del espacio hogareño con el único objetivo de analizar la actual salud de su amiga Yuuki Konno por una severa fiebre, su hermana mayor Aiko Konno se lo pidió, por la razón de que ella tenía que trabajar este día, como todos. Eso significaba que mientras Yuuki estuviera enferma la de cabellos otoñales seguiría asistiendo hacia ella para cuidarla.

Llegando al punto.

Asuna le dejó a cargo a su hermosa niña Yui, y también escuchó con cierto terror algo sobre que si veía un mínimo raspón le cortaría toda su orgullo masculino lenta y dolorosamente.

Todo hombre teme de su _esposa_.

Y allí estaba, la pequeña pelinegra de un año gimoteando y llorando por alguna razón que Kazuto no sabe.

-¿Qué tienes cariño?-Se arrodilló ante ella, despegando las crueles lágrimas que estaban junto a sus ojos grisáceos. Como padre era doloroso ver a su pequeña niña llorar.

 _Si no tuviera la capacidad de convencerlo de hacer cosas ridículas y esa cara tan inocentemente demoníaca, pensaría que era su hermana menor._

La infante no le respondió, pero con forzosos y dedicados pasos se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ya veo, tienes hambre, te haré un tetero, ¿okay?-Después de entender algo de eso, la niña estiró sus brazos hacia él, clamando ser cargada. ¿Qué clase de ser tan horrible podría rechazar a ese adorable rostro?

 _No puede ser, siente que cayó en los encantos de Asuna de nuevo._

Con Yui en el brazo derecho, su otro miembro organizaba los ingredientes que vió de su peliroja hacer, y se dió cuenta que mirar como un idiota a esa hermosa mujer tenía sus ventajas.

-Mamá.-Susurró suavemente Yui, con cara triste, ¡a él le ponía más triste que no le dijera papá aún!

-Tu tía Yuuki está enferma y mamá cuida de ella, pero volverá pronto.-Ni siquiera la miró una vez, muy concentrado en la actividad.

-Tía.-

¿Era enserio? ¿Decía eso pero no papá? ¡Más razones para odiar a esa tarada de ojos del demonio!

-Éjem, mira, Yui, tetero. ¿Quieres?-Le mostró el objeto ya lleno con el espumoso líquido, con su hija sonriendo y un sonrojo sano en ella.

-¡Tetero!-Chilló emocionada.

Bueno, esto era deprimente.

-Yui, _papá_ quiere que le agradezcas.-Le dijo con la esperanza de escucharlo...

Pero la linda niña solo sonrió.

Aunque era suficiente, ¿no? Ver sonreír a su hija por su causa, era gratificante.

-Te lo daré cuando estés en la cama, Yui.-Acarició sus cortos cabellos negros (muy largos para una niña de su edad) y se dirigió al cuarto de la pequeña, mientras la otra observaba el líquido con ojos brillantes.

El cuarto de ella era del mismo tamaño que el que compartían Asuna y Kazuto. Con paredes azules, peluches de diferentes tipos organizados, juguetes, una ventana cerrada por él protectoramente y una cuna de madera negra.

-Si mamá te ve despierta a esta hora creo que no me irá bien.-Murmuró asustado, bajando a la infante hasta el cómodo colchón protegido por varas de madera.

La jóven Kirigaya lo observó triste, pensando que su padre la dejaría allí.

El adulto le tendió el tetero sin su tapa, por lo que quitó su desanimada cara y carcajeó aceptándolo.

Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia la puerta del lugar, pero antes le echó un vistazo a Yui, que precisamente lo miraba a él.

-Papá, yo amo.-Sus ojos se agrandaron y percibió el cálido corazón latiendo con rápidez.

¡Ella lo había dicho! ¿¡Acaso lo había controlado solo por comida!? ¡Mujeres manipuladoras!

-Yo también te amo, Yui.-Pero con toda la seguridad del universo, le habló con amor. Pero antes...-Papi.-

-Papi...-Repitió, cerrando los ojos por fin, claro, después de tomar su tetero como una fiera. Kazuto lo mandó al diablo todo y trotó hacia su hija, poniéndose a su lado.

Tapó el tetero, tapó a su hija y le besó la frente.

-Buenas noches Yui, te amo tanto.-Sonrió conciliando el sueño, con la pequeña Yui abrazándose a él.

.

.

.

-Kazuto-kun, Yui-chan, estoy en casa.-Kirigaya Asuna, saludó gritando, buscando una respuesta de su familia.-Este lugar está hecho un desastre.-Sus pies rozaron los cojines del sillón sin ganas de patearlo.

 _¿Pero donde estaban Kazuto y Yui?_

Sus hábiles ojos mandarina notaron la puerta entreabierta, la del cuarto de su hija.

 _¿Qué sucedió?_

Abrió por medio de la manija la puerta, soltando un corto chirrido.

Fue cuando su corazón se enterneció, y sus labios curvearon hacia arriba.

-Kawaii...-Sujetó sus mejillas, haciendo un gesto infantil. Se acercó hacia cada uno, plantándoles un beso en las mejillas.

-Kazuto-kun, Yui-chan, estoy en casa.-Susurró mirándolos con dulzura a ambos.-Buenas noches, los amo.-Silenciosamente, salió del espacio con dirección a la cocina, buscando hacerse algo de comida, y buscando no despertar a su despistado caballero y a su hermosa princesa.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. :)_

 _Bien, hoy les traigo este fic sobre la hermosa y adorable Yui-chan (la de FF no, la otra :v) y con Kirito como figura paternal._

 _Recuerdo que cuando escribí esto era feliz._

 _Muy feliz, aún te sigo odiando Alice, y aún sigo deprimida por los spoilers. Creo que voy a escribir mas de estos dos (KiriAsu) para saciar mi mala vida, la vvd. (Aún tengo esperanzas de que Reki no caiga tan bajo)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi sí :v #YuukiChangos :v)/_


	2. Chapter 2

_no era un buen niñero, pero él amaba a Yui.:_

 _ **Alerta:** Universo Alterno._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Sword Art Online no es mío. Si fuese mío, morirías de epilepsia por tantas cosas drogadas que verías, jajaja...no, es enserio._

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba él, parado enfrente de la gran escuela que juntaba preescolar, primaria y secundaria.

Él mismo le había sugerido a su esposa ir en busca de su hija, alegando que quería pasear y muchas más falacias que no estaba muy seguro si ella creyó.

Bueno, Kazuto solo quería decir indirectamente que se tomara un descanso, comparándose con su esposa, él parecía un flojo según los temas de su pequeña hija. No, eso no significa ser irresponsable...bueno...tal vez un poco.

En fin. Rozando las negras rejas de la inmensa escuela, él espera ver a su hija, de cinco años salir, tratando en vano —infortunadamente— de no poder dejar de escuchar las voces de los otros padres.

Podía decir con todo su orgullo que su pequeña niña era la mejor de su clase, afirmándolo por ver las buenas notas en cada cuaderno, en cada reunión que Asuna le platicaba y lo dedicada que era cuando la observaba trazando su lápiz en sus cuadernos de princesas de Disney.

 _Toda una Kirigaya,_ eso era lo que le mencionó Suguha una vez.

Oh, y allí estaba, caminando con toda la gloria, sabiduría y tranquilidad por cada paso.

Oh, como amaba a su hija...¿¡La cámara!? ¿¡Dónde estaba la cámara!? Kazuto parecía un enfermo.

Pero Yui no lo vió, tenía su vista fijada en un chico grande, tal vez de secundaria, que molestaba a una niña mucho menor que él.

Por paso y paso se le acercó al joven, sugiriéndole que dejara en paz a su compañera, o que se metiera con alguien de su tamaño.

 **Mal error.**

El chico puso una expresión de enfado y la empujó, sin embargo no fue con gentileza por lo que la tumbó al piso.

Las pupilas de Kazuto se dilataron de disgusto. Nadie le hacía daño a su hija, menos si estaba a su vista. _Entró sin permiso alguno,_ recibiendo miradas enojadas de los demás padres. Pobre chico de secundaria, hoy le iría bastante mal.

Con la furia de guerra de Ares, cargó a su hija limpiándole la suciedad que estaba en su falda, parte de su camisa y cabello. Observó algo que lo conmovió: su niña estaba soltando unas lágrimas, apretando los labios.

Y eso Kazuto no lo iba a permitir, eso le costaría más caro al desgraciado.

—¿Tienes algún problema con mi hija y con esa niña? Sí es así, podemos _resolverlo juntos,_ no te preocupes.—Su voz se tornó fría, el adolescente lo miró con molestia y terror.

—N-no señor, de hecho, ¡y-yo ya me iba!—Se apartó de su víctima, corriendo hacia su salón con mucho más miedo del que tenía, pensando como sería resolver el "problema" con ese tipo. Definitivamente nada agradable. Definitivamente no habrían diálogos de personas civilizadas.

Recibiendo algunas miradas adolescentes y niños llenas de sorpresa y terror, el padre le sonrió a su hija con dulzura, quitándole las lágrimas de sus ojos y mejillas.

—Todo está bien Yui, papá siempre te protegerá, ¿de acuerdo? Porque te ama.

La niña simplemente se abraza a él, susurrando un _Te amo, papi._

Además de percibir que la Kirigaya se despedía de la ex víctima, sintió un beso de Yui en su mejilla, acompañando sus palabras.

Porque él era su padre, y si hasta que el mismísimo universo dejara de expandirse a la velocidad de la luz, el nunca dejaría de amarla, protegerla y mimarla.

.

.

.

 _¡Okaaaaaay! Me estoy dando cuenta que nunca aviso de otros capítulos o algo así (?) Pero es que me gusta el suspenso (Solo cuando yo lo hago, cuando otros lo hacen no me parece divertido)._

 _Siempre quise ver a Kirito protegiendo a su hija de otros muchachos y cosas así, y pues, espero que a ustedes les guste también verlo así de frío y precupado. Que miedito. Aunque es lindo ver al despreocupado Kirito-kun en esas fachas.3_

 _¿Alguien quiere ver celándola de un pretendiente? Nah mentiras, rayos, me encanta ver arder el mundo. :v Osea, imagínense eso...pobre novio de Yui. Enserio. #PrayForYuiBoyfriend_

 _Los quiere, con mucho amor_ _,_

 _Xu._


End file.
